Waldorf Hunter Family
by puzzlepirateking
Summary: After a tip from Chris Argent, Blair is tasked by her mother to keep a chest safe, leading her to find out her heritage and bring Jenny and herself into a world neither of them could imagine before. Companion fic to Choosing the Pack, but is not required you have read it.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a new fic, but also a companion fic to Choosing the Pack, which I will say is not required reading for this fic, though the two will cross over every once and a while. Now, I hope you guys enjoy this.

I own nothing.

* * *

The sound of her phone pulled Blair's attention away from her homework once again. She let out a groan as she reached for her phone, prepping herself to tear into whichever minion of hers decided to call her this time. "What did I tell you about calling me," Blair snaked as soon as she opened her phone.

"Blair." Her mother's voice caused Blair to stop in her tracks.

"Mom, what's going on?" she asked, being able to tell something was up.

"I need you to listen very carefully, and follow my instructions. Go to the library."

Blair didn't hesitate to get up and run to the library. "Okay, I'm here, now what?" Blair told her mother as soon as her foot was in the door.

"Head over to my desk, take out the bottom drawer on the left side," Eleanor ordered.

Blair rushed over and set the phone on the ground next to her, quickly pressing the speaker button before reaching out and pulling out the drawer in question. "What's the code?" Blair asked as soon as she saw the number pad on the ground.

"4516, and replace the drawer as soon as you input the code," Eleanor said.

Blair inputted the code and heard a click not far off from her. Blair quickly replaced the drawer and ran over to the now open trap door not far away from her mother's desk. Blair ran over and found a duffle bag full of cash. "Please tell me all of this is not just for a bag of money," Blair told her mother over the phone.

"Pull the bag out; there should be a chest underneath. Use that money in that bag to protect that chest. I trust you can figure out a way to keep it safe," Eleanor told her daughter.

"Dorota," Blair called out. A couple seconds later the woman in question appeared in the door. "Dorora, take the chest to the car and get the driver to bring it around back," Blair ordered before picking up the bag of money an pressing the phone back to her ear. "Okay, mom, what's going on?"

"One of my old business contacts called me up and informed me that some members of his group are on their way here under orders to get that chest. He didn't agree with the order, so he sent warning ahead. Stay away from the house tonight. Now, I have a meeting to get to. Stay safe, and keep the chest safe," Eleanor said before hanging up.

Blair stood still for a couple seconds, her mind catching up to everything, before she sprang into action. She hauled the bag of money over her shoulder and made her way to the car that was waiting for her. While she walked, Blair went through her options in her head. _Serena, no, she would be an obvious choice. That also takes out Nate from the pool of options. I don't trust Chuck with anything, much less this. That also takes Kati and Isabel. I need someone not too close to me, but that I can trust._

An idea struck Blair, who takes out her phone and dials a newly added number.

"Hello," the voice on the other end says.

"Jenny, where do you live?" Blair more of commanded than asked.

After a short pause, Jenny responded, "445 Water Street, Apartment #6. Why?"

"I'm on my way over to your place now, I have a proposition for you, can you get everyone else out of there so we can have some privacy," Blair explained.

"Nobody else is here right now, but I don't know how long that will last," Jenny stated back.

"Okay, I will be over there soon enough, see you then," Blair said before hanging up.

She passed the address on to the driver before turning to Dorota. "Go home, and stay away from the house tonight, Eleanor orders," Blair told the woman.

"Very well, goodnight Miss. Blair," Dorota said, shutting the door to the car.

Blair arrived outside of the Humphrey loft in a relatively short period of time. Blair stepped out and grabbed the chest from the trunk, along with a rather large wad of cash. "I'll be here for a bit, I'll call you when I need you again," Blair told her driver before heading up towards the loft.

Blair knocked on the door, and got a near immediate response. Jenny opened the door and ushered the girl in. Once the door was closed, Jenny led Blair to her room. Blair looked around a little bit before commenting, "Why is there a garage door in the middle of your room.

"Does it really matter?" Jenny counters with.

"No, I guess it really doesn't. Now onto business," Blair says as she lugs the chest onto Jenny's bed. "I need you to keep this hidden and safe. I'm going to pay you 20,000$ a week to do it," Blair states, pulling out the cash and setting it down on Jenny's sewing table.

Jenny just stared at Blair for a good full minute, if not two, before collecting herself and replying with, "Of course, though what's inside that's worth that much money?"

"I don't know, but it has my mother worried, so I'm worried about it," Blair replied.

"Do you want to find out?" Jenny asked with a mischievous grin.

Blair stood there for a couple seconds, weighting her feelings, before her curiosity got the best of her, "I kind of do," Blair admitted.

"Well then," Jenny started with, pulling a pair of bolt cutters out from behind her bed, which Blair raised an eyebrow at, "They were left behind by the previous owners and I took the liberty of keeping them. Now let's see what the chest of wonder holds for us."

Jenny brought the bolt cutters up to the simple padlock one the chest clipping it away, and letting it fall to the ground. The pair took a quick breath before Jenny pulled the top of the chest up to reveal it's contents.

* * *

There you go. I know, I'm slightly evil leaving it here. I hope you guys enjoy it, and please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Warning, this chapter get fairly violent. With that out of the way, here you go.

* * *

"Books!?" Jenny yelled out.

"Little J, it appears this will be your second lesson, books are the singularly most powerful force on the earth, as they provide knowledge. It's not the books themselves that are necessarily powerful, its contents is what is powerful. So Little J," Blair explained before passing one of the ancient looking books over to the younger girl, "Let's get reading."

Jenny nodded, taking the book from Blair's hand and taking a seat on her bed opening it. Blair took out another one of the books and took the chair by Jenny's sewing desk. After a minute of reading, Jenny started to flip through the book. "Blair, I don't get this," Jenny said.

"What don't you get?" Blair responded.

"I don't get why your mother would value this so highly. It's all about werewolves and other types of mythical beasts," Jenny told the other girl.

"What?" Blair said, closing her book and dashing over to look over the girl's shoulder. Blair found the girl flipping through page after page of drawings of various creatures, only a few of which Blair had heard of.

"I don't get it either. It matters to my mother though, I will have to ask her more about this next time I get a hold of her," Blair responded, the confusion evident in her voice.

The girls got distracted by the sound of the door attempting to be kicked in. "Hide the chest," Blair ordered, throwing the book she was holding into it.

Another attempt to break the door sounded through the loft as Jenny took threw her book in as well, and throwing a couple pillows over them, before closing the chest and throwing it under her bed.

On the third attempt, the door was kicked off its hinges and two men entered, lightly armored and carrying crossbows fitted out with laser scopes. The two men entered quietly, and with military precision.

Jenny and Blair stood with their backs to the open door to Jenny's room, trying to stay as silent as possible. Blair clenched Jenny's arm, almost cutting of circulation, as, for the first time in her life, she was scared this would be her final day.

They stayed there, as the men slowly swept through the loft for nearly a minute, then a voice rang through the loft. "Jenny!"

Jenny recognized her brother's voice, and preceded the scream out, "Dan, Run!" She then let out a scream of pain, arching her back against the door.

Once stopped screaming seconds later, Blair could see that Jenny's demeanor had changed into something that Blair had never seen. Jenny's face had hardened her expression almost cold, but a fury radiating from her body.

Jenny reached out and grabbed the pair of metal scissors off her sewing table and stepped out into the doorway. She looked out and saw that the two men were facing away from her, pointing their crossbows at Dan who was standing at the front door, his hands up in the air. "Leave him alone," Jenny said, drawing the men's attention away from Dan.

The man closest to Jenny's room turned to look at the source of the statement, before letting out a laugh, "You think you can do something to stop us. Now, where are the books?"

Jenny didn't respond. She just stood there, and after a beat and a half, Jenny rushed forward, taking the man facing her by surprise. He regained his senses quickly enough, and fired off a shot at Jenny.

There was someone screaming her name, maybe more than one someone, but Jenny didn't really hear it as she dropped down to the ground and slid under the arrow, stabbing the scissors into the man's ankle, before standing up, bringing the scissor's with her.

The man Jenny was now standing in front of let out a loud scream, there now being a massive gash on his leg, starting from his ankle and heading all the way up to his knee. Jenny readjusted her grip on the scissors, as a single blood drop fell to the ground. It splashed on the hardwood floors as Jenny spurred into action once again, swinging the scissors up, and sinking them into the screaming man's neck, silencing him instantly, letting him fall to the ground as blood spewed out around the scissor's sticking out of his neck.

Jenny turned to face the other man, who was shaking a slight bit as he faced the girl. Jenny once again dash forward. The man panicked and fired off his crossbow. Jenny grabbed the arrow out of the air, twirling in in her hand so the arrow head was facing her opponent before stabbing it into his knee then, drawing it back out and spinning around the man's body, before finally sinking it in the back of the man's head, sending him to the ground as well.

Jenny stood there for a half second before her demeanor returned to what it was before, as she staggered back and let out a scream of horror. Blair ran out, and Dan ran into the loft, the two converging on Jenny.

"What was that Jenny?" Dan asked.

"I…I don't know," Jenny responded with.

"Okay, we need to get this all cleaned up. I can get one of my lawyers on the line, we can easily do a self-defense plea here. I will pay for everything here," Blair told Jenny, resting her hand on the girl's back, before pulling it back.

Blair grabbed Jenny by her shoulders and turned her a slight bit, so she could see Jenny's back. Blair let out a slight gasp, seeing two, very slowly pooling stains of blood on the back of Jenny's shirt. "Dan, I need you to go call the cops while I check Jenny out, make sure she doesn't have any injuries."

"What!? Jenny's injured. I need to check," Dan said franticly.

"Dan, I will need to check her back, which means I need her to take her shirt off, so you will leave it to us girls. She's safe with me Dan," Blair told Dan, before leading Jenny back into her room. "Take your shirt off Jenny."

Jenny complied numbly, taking off her shirt. Once Jenny's back was revealed, Blair let out a gasp. "What is it, is it bad?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Jenny, you're sprouting wings," Blair told the other girl.

* * *

There you go, I hope you guys are enjoying it, and please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the next chapter of Waldorf Hunter Family. I hope you guys are enjoying this.

* * *

"What!?" Jenny stage yelled.

"Calm down Jenny, it's going to be okay," Blair said, trying to calm the girl in question down.

"What do you mean it's going to be okay?" Jenny asked.

Blair spun Jenny around so she was looking into the younger girl's eyes. "Because I'm here to help you, and we have the books, so we can find out what you are, and I will protect you," Blair said.

Jenny let out a slight laugh, before giving Blair a slight smile and saying, "That makes me feel a little bit better, but I'm still freaking out about this."

"I can only imagine. I'm freaking out about the revelation by itself, let alone that you are a part of it, if you get what I mean. Either way, I'm not giving up on you. I owe you for tonight. Now, let's get through the police, and then we will start going through these books and figure what you are," Blair told Jenny.

"Okay," Jenny said in reply.

"Now, let's get you a shirt that isn't bloody, let me handle the cops," Blair said, passing a new shirt to Jenny before stepping out of the room.

"Is Jenny going to be okay?" Dan asked as Blair becomes visible.

"She'll be fine. She's a little shaken up by the whole experience, but I am going to help her through this," Blair replies.

"Really, you are going to help her through a traumatic experience? Like you've had anything bad happen to you before," Dan bit back.

"You are really questioning my commitment to seeing this through. I caused this, so if I let this go, I'll have to live with that," Blair replied with.

"Oh, and that is so hard for you to live with," Dan sneered.

"Will you stop that Dan, I'm trying to be nice to you now, can you repay the favor now," Blair stated.

"Really, and what makes things different now to make you want to be nice to me?" Dan asked.

"Jenny is going to be a big fixture in my life if things continue this way, making you a fixture in my life, and no longer just another of Serena's flights of fancy," Blair stated simply.

"Really, that's what you saw me as?" Dan asked surprised.

"Well, no boyfriend of hers had ever lasted longer than a couple of months. I figured I would reconsider the validity of the relationship if you made it longer than anyone else," Blair told Dan.

"I can see where you are coming from now, I guess. I guess it's hard to wrap my mind around you being nice, at least without an ulterior motive," Dan commented.

"I do more than just scheme Dan, and when I do scheme, it's for those I love," Blair replied with.

A set of sirens outside of the apartment pulls the two out of their conversation. "Let me handle the cops," Blair ordered. Dan just lamely nodded in reply.

The first cop stepped up and noticed the scene. "What happened here?" The cop asked.

"They broke into here trying to steal something, and we fought back," Blair stated firmly. "If you need anything else from us, you can talk to my lawyer," Blair said, handing him her lawyers card, who was one of the nicest payed lawyer in the city.

The cop took the card, and his eyes bugged out as he realized what he was dealing with. "Yes ma'am, is there anything else?" The cop asked.

"That will be all," Blair said as she walked into Jenny's room, motioning for Dan to follow her. They get into the room, and Blair starts spouting out orders, "Jenny, grab the books, Dan, grab the duffle bag of cash, and get a change of clothes. You can stay over with me since your place is an active crime scene. We'll head out of the fire escape. Also, you might want to call your dad, let him know what's going on."

The Humphrey children took at half second to just stare at Blair. Blair clapped her hands a couple times, and the two kids set to work, opening the garage door that separate their rooms, and grabbing the things that Blair told them to get. Soon enough, the trio were out the fire escape and in Blair's Limo.

It was at that point Dan pulled out his phone and called his dad. "Hey Dad," Dan said as soon as his father picked up.

"Hey Dan, what's up?" Rufus replied with.

"Where are you?" Dan asked.

"Still at the gallery, why?" Rufus said.

"Well, stay there tonight. Some people tried to rob us, and when they decided to threaten me, Jenny freaked and killed them," Dan said.

"What!?" Rufus yelled.

"Its fine, Blair was there, she's helping and taking care of everything," Dan told his father.

"Really, you're leaving this to Blair?" Rufus asked.

"As much I don't really get it, she seems to care about Jenny, and will do this type of stuff to protect her," Dan said, looking over at the other side of the limo where Blair was sitting, reading a very old looking book. Jenny's head had ended up on Blair's shoulder, the younger of the two asleep with another dusty old book in her lap.

Rufus let out a large sigh, "Where are you guys staying for the night?"

"We are on our way to Blair's place right now. She basically ordered us to come stay at her place," Dan said with a small laugh.

"Okay, I'll figure something out for tonight, but let Blair know I will have to have a chat with her about all of this tomorrow," Rufus said.

"Okay, we'll figure this out," Dan told his dad.

"Yeah, we will. Have a good night," Rufus replied with.

Dan closed his phone, and looked over at Blair. "So, what are you two reading?" Dan asked.

Blair looked up from the book in her lap, "They are old family books that for some reason, my mother wanted protected. I'm still trying to figure out why."

"Is this why you feel responsible for the guys attacking us?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I brought them to Jenny because I figured no one would think I would leave something so important to my family at a girl who lives in Brooklyn. I don't know why it didn't work," Blair explained.

"I can probably answer that one actually. It was the reason I came when I did, Gossip Girl had posted about you visiting Jenny, and I wanted to check that everything was alright with her," Dan commented, pulling up the post on his phone.

"That bitch. Uhg, well, again, I'm sorry this had happened," Blair responded as she read the post.

"Hey, it was a good plan until Gossip Girl involved. I will give you that," Dan replied.

"Yeah, well, Gossip Girl certainly has a propensity for ruining the best laid plans," Blair stated as the limo pulled up to the Waldorf house, which didn't look as pristine as when Blair had left earlier that day. The front doors had been knocked off there hinges, and Blair could see in the entryway there were some broken vases and some of the art had been knocked to the floor.

Blair nudged Jenny awake, and then asked, "Would either of you two mind helping me clean up a little? It seems like they tore the place apart looking for the books."

"I guess we could, considering you're letting us stay here," Dan said.

"Thanks," Blair said, as she gets out of the car.

"Blair!" A voice called from the side of the house. The group turned to see Serena running towards them, and wrapping up Blair in a big hug. "I came by to talk to you about some stuff and I found the place like this, I was about to call the cops about it," Serena explained as she gave Blair the hug.

"I'll explain what's going on inside, but if you had check Gossip Girl, you would have known I wasn't here. Now let's go clean some of this up," Blair replied with.

Serena pulled back and gave Blair a smile. "Well, it's still good to see you." Serena finally noticed the rest of the group, "Oh, Dan, why are you here?"

"As Blair said, we'll explain while we are cleaning up," Dan replied with as he started to make his way towards the house.

* * *

There you go, I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please tell me what you guys think of this.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here's a new chapter, hope you guys are enjoying this.

* * *

Blair strutted into her entryway, grabbing up the first piece of knocked over art and putting it back up on the wall. Serena followed right behind her, grabbing up the pieces of a now broken vase and moving towards the trash can. "So, what happened here?" Serena asked as she threw away the pieces of the relatively inexpensive vase.

"I got a call from my mother tonight, and she told me that she had gotten info saying that people were going to attack the house looking for something. She informed me of where it was, which was in an area of the library I didn't even know about and told me to take it and the bag of money on top of it, and hide the chest. I had the brilliant idea to go to Brooklyn and pay Jenny to hide it. I mean, who would think that I would hide it with Jenny?" Blair started to explain.

Serena turned from her work and looked at Blair, "That is actually a really brilliant idea with you."

"Yeah, and then Gossip Girl had to put out a blast with my location, which drew the robbers to the loft," Blair continued.

"So, I get how you and Jenny are involved, but what about Dan?" Serena asked as she moved over to one of the other knocked over paintings and put it back up.

"I saw that blast and had made my way back to the loft, when I arrived I was greeted with the door having been kicked off its hinges and two men standing in our main room with crossbows. One of them turned on me and threatened me, and then Jenny went…." Dan explained, trailing off trying to find the correct words to describe it.

"Then what happened with Jenny?" Serena asked after a second of silences from all the other occupants of the house.

"Uhhh," Went Blair.

There was another long silence before Jenny was the one to crake. "I killed them," Jenny said quietly.

"WHAT!" Serena yelled out.

"I killed them, with a pair of metal sewing scissors because they were threatening my brother," Jenny stated more firmly this time.

Serena just looked at the younger girl dumbstruck. After a half second, Jenny started to move around Blair's place, picking things up as she went. "So, there are like, actual dead bodies at the loft right now?" Serena asked.

"Maybe, we left after talking to the cops. They might have moved them out of there by now, but at the very least the place is considered an active crime scene. Since it was my fault that their place is an active crime scene to start with, I figured I would at least give them a place to stay tonight and take care of stuff so Jenny wouldn't get in trouble," Blair stated.

"That is surprisingly considerate of you," Serena said, with a small smirk on her face, "I guess this makes them your friends now."

Blair gave an exaggerated eye roll to her friend before responding, "Well, at least Jenny is my friend. I wouldn't call Dan a friend yet, but he has comfortably moved out of being your flight of fancy to something of a more permeant fixture in my life." Blair let the statement linger in the air for a half second before saying, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like a word with my mother on this matter."

Blair didn't wait for a reply. She simply strode out of the entry way and up to her own room. Pulling out her phone, Blair dialed her mother's number. "Hello," a slightly sleepy voice on the other end said.

"Hey mom," Blair responded with.

"Blair, do you have any idea what time it is?" Eleanor responded with.

"I'm acutely aware, but I have two dead bodies on my hands, along with some rather big questions that I think I have a right to answers to," Blair stated firmly.

Blair could hear her mother sit up rather quickly in her bed. "What do you mean two dead bodies?" Eleanor asked.

"The bodies of the people who were trying to steal from us. I've taken care of the legal side of it, it was a low beat cop in Brooklyn and it was an obvious self-defense case. We shouldn't have any issues with that side of things. Though I do want to know why those two guys wanted a bunch of books on the supernatural that they would want to kill someone," Blair lashed at her mother.

"Wh…what… Back up and tell me everything," Eleanor said, trying to get her brain to catch up with everything her daughter was telling her.

Blair took the time to explain what happened overnight to her mother. "I thought you hated Brooklyn," was Eleanor's first response.

"Yes, and at times, even things I hate have very good uses," Blair countered with before continuing on, "Now, would you mind telling me what's going on with the books?"

"They are family heirlooms. Important to some people, but they shouldn't be anything you should worry yourself about," Eleanor said trying to evade.

"Well, from what I've seen, they are certainly something I need to worry about. Especially when one of my friends is sprouting wings," Blair stated.

Blair could hear her mother's phone hitting the ground. A half minute later, Eleanor picked it back up. With a large, audible gulp, Eleanor asked, "So you've had your first encounter with the supernatural?"

"I guess you could call it that," Blair said back.

"Well, at least it wasn't trying to kill you," Eleanor stated with heaviness in her voice.

"Quite the opposite, she was protecting me," Blair commented.

There was a long tense silence before Eleanor spoke again, "I will be grabbing the next flight back, this is a conversation that needs to be had mostly in person. In short, the Waldorf family was a great family of monster hunters, and then we did something, our greatest shame, and we left the business. If you want to figure out what your friend is, look in the brown leather book that has all the drawings of creatures, it's our bestiary. I will see you as soon as I can." With that, Eleanor hung up the phone, leaving Blair sitting on her bed.

* * *

Well, there you go, now tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, here's the next chapter, and this one has been very fun to write. I hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Serena, Jenny and Dan watched as Blair retreated out of their site. The last statement of the Brown Haired girl lingered uneasily in the air. Jenny shifted a little before heading back to cleaning up the house. Dan followed his sister's lead a couple seconds later. Serena stood there just staring into air while the Humphrey siblings worked on cleaning up the Waldorf home around you.

Serena finally snapped out of her daze a minute later, "Wait, Blair thought of you that way," Serena stated.

Dan straightened up, holding the pieces of a broken vase in his hands, one that Dan imagine was worth more than his loft. "Yeah, it's not that surprising Serena," Dan replied with.

"But, you're my boyfriend," Serena whined.

"Yes, I am, but also, you don't seem to keep them long, at least if the Gossip Girl archives, as well as Blair are to be believed," Dan countered with.

"Even though that's true, or at least was true, that still doesn't give her the right to call you that. I've changed," Serena responded with.

"Look, Serena, it may seem like a harsh way of looking at it, but this is also Blair we are talking about, she can tend to be a little harsh," Dan stated.

"Well, I never thought I would see the day that you would be defending Blair from Serena's ire," Jenny commented as she put another painting back up on the wall.

"Well, a perspective of a person can change, and I'm not all Wahoo, go Blair, but she is helping out with everything, which when everything includes bodies, that really changes the viewpoint," Dan stated.

"Yeah, speaking of that, how are you dealing with everything Jenny?" Serena asked.

"Content," Jenny answered slowly.

"Content?" Serena questioned.

"I don't feel guilt for what I did, if that is what you are looking for. I guess it could seem cold, I mean, I became a murder what, a couple hours ago, and I've already come to terms with that fact, but Dan was in danger. I would gladly do it again. I will also say, I found there to be a certain thrill in combat," Jenny responded with. Jenny could feel Dan and Serena staring at her. "What!"

"It's just, kind of weird that you are already over it. Don't most people agonize over their first kill?" Dan responded with.

"Yes, and when I have ever been indicative of most people," Jenny stated.

Dan's response was cut off by the return of Blair. "Jenny, go to the chest and find a brown leather bound book and come into my room," Blair ordered, before once again retreating back into her room.

"Well, I guess I am leaving you two lovebirds," Jenny teased as she followed Blair's ordered.

"Jennnny," Dan teased as he watched his sister leave the room.

There were a couple minutes where Dan and Serena worked alongside each other in silence, slowly working their way through the rather larger house. "What was it like?" Serena asked.

"What was what like?" Dan asked back.

"Watching your sister kill, how was that?" Serena clarified.

"It's something I will never forget, that's for sure. It was also quick. I mean, my sister is a surprisingly efficient killer over all. I think it wasn't more than 15 seconds over all for her to take out two fully grown men who looked like they had at least some combat experience. Shocking, I guess, would be another word I would use to describe the situation. I mean, would you have expected her of being able to kill, let alone kill well," Dan responded.

"No, I really still can't believe it. It's also quite shocking that Blair is taking care of everything," Serena said.

"She feels she's responsible for all of this. I also think something has happened tonight that has drawn Jenny and Blair together. I get the feeling, tonight really changes the landscape of the Upper East Side," Dan commented.

"Yeah, I'm inclined to agree with you on that last statement. This night may even go down in the Constance history books," Serena joked.

/\/\/\/\/

Jenny walked into Blair's room, the book Blair had asked for in her hand. "The book you asked for, is there anything else?" Jenny said as she entered.

"Come, sit, we have some things to talk about," Blair stated as she started to go through the book. Jenny complied, sitting down on the bed beside Blair. "Okay, so my mother is on a plane back here. She's coming here to explain everything in person. I want you to be there when she does, you deserve at least that," Blair said.

There was a gentle silence between the two women as they sat next to each other on the bed. It was occasionally broken by the sound of Blair turning to the next page of the bestiary. The pair sat that way for a good five minute before Jenny leaned over and laid her head of Blair's shoulder. "Thank you," Jenny whispered.

"You're welcome," Blair replied as she flipped to another page.

Jenny let out a sigh and spoke again, "I don't think you understand how much you've done for me tonight."

Blair closed the book in her hand, using her finger to hold her place as she turns and looks at Jenny. "You've done a lot for me too, you do understand that, right?" Blair asked back.

"I do understand I've done a lot for you, but you saying we're friends now, that changes my whole landscape, you do understand that," Jenny countered with.

"And I'm about to face what my mother calls my family's greatest shame, and you are going to be there, and help me past all of this, do you understand how much that means to me. How much that changes my landscape," Blair replied with.

"But you have Serena," Jenny stated.

"I do have Serena as a good friend, but here's the thing about Serena, when it comes to stuff like what we are going to be facing, she can be kind of a flake. I feel much more comfortable about having you by my side for this," Blair told Jenny.

There was a couple long seconds of silence before Jenny changed the subject, "What with the book?"

"It's our family Bestiary, and my mother said I should be able to figure out what exactly you are from it," Blair stated, as she turned the page yet again, only to stop and for her eyes to widen. "And I think I did just that."

Jenny shot up, and scooted over, resting her chin on Blair's shoulder so she could read over it. "So, what am I?" Jenny asked with a mixture of excitement and wariness.

"If I'm not mistaken, you are a Valkyrie," Blair stated.

* * *

There we go, we know what Jenny is now, and next chapter I will be going more into what Valkyries do in this mythology, so that will be a lot of fun. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
